Love Like War
by Shannahbanana
Summary: Jack breaks Alex's precious Mac laptop and Alex is angry. JALEX TWOSHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Alex screamed as he stared down at his precious Mac laptop that laid broken on the floor. Jack whimpered and crouched down in his hiding spot, he could hear Alex stomping around searching for him. Alex yelled running up the stairs or so Jack thought as he let out a sigh of relief. But next thing he knew, he was being snatched out from under the dining room table. Jack sobbed struggling in Alex**Really, Jack?Hiding like a fucking two year old? You** Alex dragged him by his wrists across the carpet and up the stairs while Jack begged him to stop, m so sorry! I swear!**You better stop, you little bitch!" He hissed grabbing Jack's hips and flipping him around to face him. Jack had tears running down his face as Alex ripped away his jeans and placed him over his lap. With a sinister smirk, Alex ran his fingertips over his boyfriends tight ass and Jack whimpered softly, "Alex, please don't..." Alex grabbed a fistful of Jack's skunk hair and pulled his head back sharply, "Stay the fuck quiet!" He ordered, "Do you hear me?" Jack nodded weakly. "What was that?" Alex asked. "Y-yes sire." Jack stuttered. "Good boy." Alex purred releasing Jack's head and turning his attention back to the exposed ass. He grabbed both cheeks massaging him with his calloused hands admiring their perkiness. Jack tried not to moan but it was so hard as Alex spread his cheeks letting the cool air breeze across his puckered hole. But Alex did moan gazing lustfully at Jack's entrance, spreading him apart more stretching his small hole. Jack pushed his ass up eagerly only to be greeted with a harsh smack on his butt making him yelp. "No!" Alex yelled, "Twenty smacks, you slut!" Jack started to blubber again. Alex jumped up and removed his belt, "ASS UP!" He screamed. Jack raised himself so his prized possession was stuck in the air.

"You think I'm just made out of money, Jack? You think I can just buy a new computer anytime I want?! You idiot!" Alex released the belt and a loud smack filled the room. And another and another. Jack screamed at the stinging pain. "TEN MORE!" Alex yelled repeatedly hitting him with the belt. "N-n-no! No, no!" Jack sobbed. "The more you talk the more you get!" Jack covered his mouth trying to focus on not making noise. "Hiding like a fucking kid? Honestly, Jack when the hell will you grow up?!" He suddenly straddled Jack's curved back keeping Jack's ass raised. Alex's belt beat Jack's crack then Alex spread him again with his thumb and delivered several blows to his hole. "Stupid. Stupid! STUPID!" Alex ranted. "A-a-alex I'm s-s-rorry! I'm so sorry!" Jack wailed. Alex immediately dropped the belt and buried his face in Jack's crack slobbering across his swollen entry. He wrapped his arms around Jack's waist bending his spine for better access. Jack gasped, "Ooooh, Alex! I-I'm so sorry! I love y-you." He hiccuped inhaling and trying to calm his nerves while letting out a soft moan. Alex's tongue swiped over his hole wetting him thoroughly. He was practically eating out Jack's ass hole (if that was possible).

Alex groaned shaking his head vibrating Jack's ass. Jack moaned loudly and long spreading his elevated legs. He could feel spit drip down his prominent erection. Alex released Jack's bottom finally and turned Jack around. Alex's face was flushed and his lips swollen and he didn't hesitate pressing his lips firmly against his boyfriend's own. He pulled away after a couple of seconds. "Go get a tissue then come back, okay?" Alex said looking into the boy's eyes. "Uh, huh." was Jack's stuffy reply. He got up with his red little ass and went into the bathroom. While Jack was gone, Alex pulled his shirt off and kicked his pants down. His large hard on has been pressing against his pants painfully the whole time making him impatient to get punish time over. He laid down on the soft mattress and closed his eyes.

Jack exited the bathroom then flicked off bedroom light. He padded over to Alex and crawled on the bed. "I love you," He whispered into the dark. "Lube." was all Alex said. Jack leaned over getting the lube from their nightstand. "Alex, please..." Jack whimpered. Alex sighed sitting up and pulling Jack into his lap with his arms wrapped around his waist. He buried his face into Jack's neck, "I forgive you, baby." He kissed the hot skin, "I love you too." Jack let out a pitiful sob and all of Alex's anger left, "No, more crying please sweetie! I love you. I love you so much." Alex placed him down before him kissing up his neck. "F-f-fix it Alex." Jack cried. Alex knew what he meant so he got the lube from beside him. He poured some onto his fingers and spread Jack's legs. Carefully, he pushed a finger into his tender hole. "Uuuuh." Jack moaned pushing down on the finger so Alex added another stretching him quickly marveling at his tight warmth. "S-stop." Alex pulled his fingers out with a smile and placed the slick fingers around Jack's length. Jack moaned jerking his legs as Alex jacked him off a couple of times. Too soon Alex pulled away. He pulled off his boxers then poured lube on his erection. Jack grasped Alex's cock and spread the stuff over making Alex groan, "Fuck, okay, stop!" Alex ordered pushing Jack down, grasping his own dick and wasting no time pushing into Jack. He gaped as he watched his own dick being resisted at first then his tip popping in. He never got tired of watching it and he never got tired of the beautiful heat. "Oh man..." Jack said opening his legs as wide as he could.

Alex grabbed Jack's legs and wrapped them around his waist. He thrust in the rest of the way jolting Jack forward but Jack obviously didn't mind as he moaned. "FUCK! Okay, okay, okay uuuuuuuuh..." Jack writhed on the dick. Alex pulled out the tip and thrusted back in harshly hitting the wet delicious walls. He started up a steady yet brutal pace. Snapping his hips rapidly making a smacking sound as his skin slapped against Jack's, He moaned and moaned relishing the heaven feeling. Jack threw his head back and arched his spine when Alex brushed against his prostate. Alex grabbed Jack's wrists and pinned them above his head and continued his assault on Jack's prostate. "Ooooh, fuuuuck!" Jack exclaimed, "Shit, shit..." Sweat dripped down Alex's forehead and he could feel himself getting close already. His hips began to stutter and his lips flew to Jack's in a passionate kiss. Twisting his fingers in Jack's hair, he came all too soon moaning into his boyfriend's mouth. Jack grunted feeling the wet heat filling him. Alex wretched himself out leaving a dribble of cum which his tongue caught in a lick across his hole. Alex's hand wrapped around Jack's dick and worked up and down furiously making sure to rub his thumb against the sensitive tip.

Jack's hips moved against Alex's hands, "DAMMIT!" He could feel the heat building, "I-I-I'm g-gonna cum!" Jack screamed wiggling around violently as he

spurted on his sweaty chest. Alex grinned milking Jack's penis of what was left, "Well, that was fast." He chuckled. Jack looked at him with his red tinted cheeks, "Y-you're one to be talking." He panted relaxing into the sheets. Alex released Jack's flaccid dick and leaned down to lick off the cum on his stomach. Jack giggled at the feeling, "Mhmhmh...tastes good." Alex complimented pecking Jack's lips. He fell on top Jack after his meal, "I love you." Alex whispered his eyes drooping. " I love you too, baby." Jack replied before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The golden sun flooded their bedroom as Jack and Alex laid asleep, tangled in themselves. Jack was the first to crack his eyes open and take a look at his boyfriend beside him. Alex looked hot with his messy after sex hair and he too was awakening. Groaning, he hitched a leg over Jack's waist, "Go back to sleep," he said groggily, "To early." Jack rolled his eyes, "It's 9:30." he replied glancing at their bedside clock. "Pwetty pleasseeee?" Alex whined curling into Jack. But Jack just pushed Alex away and sat up. "What do you want for breakfast?" Jack asked him pulling on his boxers. "Your dick." Alex said cheekily stilling laying down as he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist. "I think you had enough last night," Jack commented, "Go take a shower, I'll make you breakfast." He pulled himself out of Alex's grasp and headed towards the kitchen. While he was waiting for the oatmeal to cook he heard the shower turn on and Alex yelling, "Care to join me?!" Without a second thought, Jack left the food went back up stairs to his boyfriend. It was already nice and steamy when Jack slipped in behind his lover. Jack would never say it but Alex had quite the ass. He reached out grabbed it with both hands pulling Alex toward him. Alex gasped, "What? Want round two now?" Jack giggled. He whipped Alex around and pressed him to the the wet wall. His lips formed around the elder's and his tongue slowly traced Alex's soft bottom lip. With a groan, Alex's arms found their way around Jack's neck. "I'm topping." Jack murmured into the kiss. Alex pulled away, "After a punishment?" he asked quizzically, "You know that's not how it goes, Jack." Yes, he knew. Jack was only allowed to top when he had been good, but Alex had forgiven him right? So why not? "But I said sorry and you said you forgave me..." Jack said letting his head drop like a wounded puppy. Alex sighed, "Fine but only this one time!" Jack grinned pecking Alex's lips repeatedly until they turned back into slow open mouthed kisses. Their tongues slid together in perfect harmony and Jack's hand cradled his boyfriend's jaw tenderly. Jack trailed his hand down Alex's dripping chest and stomach. He traced his V with his fingertip slowly then pulled his lips off Alex's and leaned down to suck on his neck. Jack worked down the boy's neck until he reached his chest and captured a nipple between his teeth. Gently rolling it with his tongue, his hand found its way around Alex's base. "F-fuck..." Alex moaned threading his fingers Jack's hair as Jack dropped to his knees. Gradually, Jack worked his hand to Alex's swollen tip. He popped the bud into his mouth and rolled it around with his tongue. "Shit! You are so good with your -ungh- tongue!" Alex groaned pulling Jack's highlighted hair. Jack smirked working down the dick slowly, resisting his gag reflex until his nose hit Alex's stomach. "Fucking...god." Alex whined rolling his hips. Jack flattened his tongue to the hot flesh and pulled off gradually leaving him wet with spit. He licked off the precum on the corners his mouth. "Fucking shit, babe! You are so hot." Alex pulled Jack up and pressed his lips to his again. "Mhmhm..."Jack groaned jacking himself off until Alex smacked his hand away. "I need you baby." Alex said softly. "Turn around," Jack ordered and Alex did. Jack was on his knees again this time sticking his tongue between the boy's cheeks and lapping at his hole. "Spread." Jack said. Alex extended his legs and reached behind pulling his cheeks apart. Jack formed his lips around the entrance. The noise sucking could be heard and Alex's loud moans, "J-Jack com-me on!" With one last lick, Jack stood. Taking hold of his member he rubbed his tip teasingly against the hole. "JACK! I SWEAR TO FUCKING-A-AH!" Alex screamed as Jack shoved himself inside unexpectedly. Jack grabbed his bony hips roughly, pulling out and slamming in again. "Fuck!" Jack groaned pulling out and thrusting in continuously. Alex gritted his teeth, "Come on you s-s-stupid little b-bitch! a-ah~" Alex's back was dipped low with his face pressed to the shower wall, "I know that y-you can-fuck!-do better than that!" Jack whined in annoyance picking up his speed, ramming Alex. Rolling his eyes to the back of his head, Alex enjoyed the feeling of rough skin against skin. His rim burned from the friction, but his prostate was enjoying the beating, "Jack! Uuuuuh" Alex moaned. Jack snaked his hand around and caught Alex's waving hard member. "CUNT! MAKE ME CUM!" Alex yelled making Jack pant and moan, violently jacking him off. "A-a-almost...!" Both Jack and Alex screamed as they ejaculated. Alex whimpered coming down from his high, "Ooooh, baby~" Jack sighed pulling out. Wobbly, Alex turned back around and clutched to Jack to keep from falling. "You did good, Jack." Alex praised pecking his neck. "I love you." Jack said doing his best to keep himself up. Alex smiled, "I love you too." 


End file.
